


【KK】睡觉试试！ ！（R18 一发完）

by KinKi_Kids_Forever



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKi_Kids_Forever/pseuds/KinKi_Kids_Forever





	【KK】睡觉试试！ ！（R18 一发完）

堂本刚家相方好像精力太旺盛，每天抱着游戏手掣不放下直到第二天他起床还看到那个人在奋战，不禁吐嘈那个大叔，你再这样头发脱更快，40岁那年说全秃了。但是那个大叔最近好像不介意自己被说成秃子，说他秃已经没有任何威胁力，当堂本刚只好利诱着他睡觉，说什么要扣酱陪自己睡才睡得着，把人拖到床上，一开始虽然很有用，堂本光一一听到就乖乖的抱着他一起睡，可是渐渐的每每当堂本刚睡下那个人就会偷偷的溜出房间继续他的战斗。

堂本刚做了一个很蠢的举动，就是匿名在网上问恋人最近都只打游戏不陪自己睡觉怎么办，有人说分手，有人安慰，有人叫他色诱试试，没想到还有人叫他写信寄去豆芽让那现充的关西二人组解答，差点忘了马甲直接回那个人现在就是老子的问题解决不了，你叫我找自己有屁用。  
虽然他是觉得没屁用，可是如果是光一的单人豆芽不知道堂本光一会怎么回答。他听着自己恋人说着要他体谅那个打游戏的另一半，有可能是他没空间发泄压力什么什么的，或者跟他亲热一下就好了，堂本刚觉得自己不该写信的，一看就知道那个大叔是知道这封信是自己写的才那么详细回覆。

 

堂本刚只好装睡，尽管豆芽不是直播可是这几天那个人都装没发现，肯定是在等自己讲出来，堂本刚表示他才不要跟那个40岁就会全秃的大叔亲热，更何况那个人不听自己的话早点休息。当然这都只是堂本刚自己的想法，堂本光一其实是看他最近很累的样子他才这样做，自己想做可是又不想让他累倒，只好去打个游戏分一下神，而且自己一抱他什么的都会有反应，看到他那天使的睡颜，就算多想都只好忍下去。

堂本光一回到家看到堂本刚已睡下，仔细感受一下那人的呼吸有点急速，想到今天播的单人豆芽，他应该是有听所以才装睡的。自己这么久都没陪他，他一定是觉得没安全感才会寄信，那字迹一看就知道是他，忍着直到今天播放，自己该跟他好好聊一下，可是这个小可爱却在装睡，那自己只好直接上手，正所谓床头吵床尾和，有什么事在床上解决好了。

 

洗完澡干净的坐到床上，其实堂本刚在他洗澡的时候因为放松下来的心情而真的睡着了，堂本光一用着手背抚摸着那圆圆的脸颊，心里再次感叹这个人太可爱了。可爱的程度让堂本光一曾经想摧毁他，把他锁在房间里让他只为自己而活，可是当他真的看到堂本刚渐渐黑暗，失去他最爱的笑容就怕了，他怎么忘了把鸟儿的翅膀拆了，虽然不会飞离开自己身边，可是却会让鸟儿死亡，幸好堂本光一最后找回了真正的堂本刚。

他的手不停在堂本刚的脸上跟脖子停留，本来睡着的堂本刚被他弄得十分痕痒，扭一扭半张开眼，看到是堂本光一在弄他只说了一句我在睡觉啦，就再次闭上眼睛，而堂本光一则俯到他耳边，边轻吻边说你睡你的我做我的如果你能睡得着。慵懒的语气让堂本刚颤抖，这声音太迷人了，堂本刚觉得自己又再沉沦了。

"つよ想我吗？"  
"嗯～鬼才想你。"  
"那想他吗？"

说完这句堂本光一把堂本刚抓到自己胯下，堂本刚直接接触到那温热半硬的分身，堂本光一已经很久没有全裸在家里晃来晃去的，可是今天他有预谋的要吃那休息很久的小甜点。堂本刚碰到那分身马上缩了手，红着脸说我是真困了要睡觉，堂本光一再次一本正经的说你继续睡，没关系，我会自己来，堂本刚再次在心里吐糟这要人怎么睡。

 

在堂本刚吐糟的时候，堂本光一就已经直接把他掰了过来，正面的压着他舔了他的脖子，在喉结的位置更是吸吮了一下。堂本刚咬着自己的手指，尽量让自己不叫出声，堂本光一变本加厉的舔上了那柔软的胸部，舌头稍微用力的搅弄着乳首，堂本刚再也忍不着哼出了一声甜腻的呻吟声，身上的那人继续在左右两边胸部不停舔弄着，口水沾湿的乳首在黑暗中也能看到正在闪闪发亮。

"光一～"  
"嗯？"  
"碰...碰...下...下面。"

堂本光一不停舔着堂本刚的全身，敏感的腋窝、肚脐眼、大腿根，小腿、脚掌通通都舔的亮晶晶，就是不碰堂本刚那被刺激得勃起的分身。堂本光一不碰只好自己去碰，可是双手被压着自己的人抓住，那人低沉的说着今天都让他来，他会他尝试一下从未试过的快感，这句诱惑的堂本刚身子整个软了下来，默默承受着那得不到解放的酥麻感。

突然他感觉到压在自己身上的力度，他发现堂本光一拿着润滑剂在自己的脚边，主动的打开了双腿，堂本光一把润滑剂都倒在堂本刚的前方，堂本刚感觉到那液体慢慢的沿着囊袋，根部流到那裂缝中，那个人用手指占了占快要滴到床上的润滑剂开始按磨着穴口。

感受着那渐渐放松的穴口，堂本光一尝试用一只手指往里插，用着一节关节抽插着，只停留在外部的快感让堂本刚不满的扭来扭去。堂本光一再次叫堂本刚忍耐一下，一会让他爽到底，再补了一下润滑剂，终于从一节关节变成一只手指，再变成两只手指的抽插，堂本刚沉醉在一自己的原始欲望中，由著堂本光一不停的侵入自己。

 

堂本光一几经辛苦终于找到前列腺那点，压着那点抽插着，刺激得堂本刚觉得自己的小腹鼓涨了起来，可是堂本光一并没有要放过他似的，不停的按摩着那点，他看着躺着的人不停的扭动着想逃走，另一只手抓着了他再次俯身把人压在身下，在他耳边用话语把人哄着，直到他感觉到堂本刚的甬道开始不停收缩了起来，就像平常他高潮时的那种一抽一抽的收紧吸着自己的手指。

"呼～嗬～"  
"つよ怎么了？"  
"阿！！扣酱...不...不要....停...阿～"

虽然知道堂本刚是在叫他停了，但是他还是扭曲他的话，继续按摩着前列腺的位置，堂本刚尖叫的呻吟着，其中夹着让堂本光一进来的请求，可是堂本光一却铁下心的不进到那里，其实堂本光一不是不想进去，想想自己的分身在堂本刚的穴里，被那温热柔软的嫩肉包裹吸吮着，胯间那东西就颤了一下，甚至流出了不少透明的液体。堂本刚觉得自己被堂本光一个玩弄得体无完肤，整身在发烫，脑中只剩下想要更多的想法，可是后穴传来的快感，让他不停沉沦下去想要更多更多。

 

当堂本光一感受到堂本刚再次收紧后穴，就知道他要再次前列腺高潮，放开了抓住堂本刚的手，抚上他那不停吐出前列腺液的分身撸动着，受到双重刺激的堂本刚快感在脑中突然炸开，脚不停的乱撑着，后穴这次收紧的程度被第一次来的紧，分身接着也很快的射了出来，堂本刚从来没尝过如此欲死欲仙的高潮，大口大口的喘着气，当自己回复一点点时，翻身把刚刚那个玩弄自己的人压到身下。

"扣酱～"  
"嗯？"  
"谁教你的？"  
"欸～"  
"谁教你把我弄成这样，嗯？"  
"没..."  
"算了，放过你，所以你什么时候进来？"  
"我....嗯～"

堂本刚手摸上了那已经硬的像木柱一样的分身，后退了用着松软的穴口磨蹭着，继续撒娇问堂本光一你什么才舍得进来，人家想你了。堂本光一听到自己的理智线断裂，又再把人压身下，直接掰开他的腿，龟头顶着穴口，像一开始一样缓缓的插进拔出，正当堂本刚想开口时，突然一插到底，终于被填满的堂本刚发出了高声的呻吟，被曾经高潮而收缩的嫩肉包裹着的堂本光一也低吼了一下。

 

堂本光一摩擦着前列腺抽插了起来，一会顶到就退出，一会擦着直接顶到底，堂本刚又再一次被那噬人的快感侵食着，他怎么忘了自己常常被堂本光一操得神魂颠倒，这次他更是有技术的不停刺激着自己，抱着人不停颤抖着，那人不停在自己耳边哄着自己，说想听刚的声音，令堂本刚开始放声呻吟，那呻吟声甜腻得让堂本光一觉得自己掉到蜂蜜里，专心的操弄着。

不停被刺激前列腺，堂本刚很快的又再次忍不受不住的颤抖，堂本光一忍受着那挤迫，继续不停开拓，堂本刚先一步被他操射了，全身自然抽搐，后穴剧烈吸紧像要把堂本光一一切吸进去，当堂本光一觉得自己都要被吸出来时，肌肉有点反射的把他往外排斥，可是他还是继续掰着堂本刚的腿抽插着，堂本刚沉醉着在那一波波快感，正想反抗那人的操弄，但是自己再次被那电流弄的软了起来，麻木的享受快感侵袭，完全无法拒绝生理跟心理上的快感。

 

堂本光一被后穴不停吸吮着，用力抽插令堂本刚尖叫呻吟着，头不停的不摇，喊着不要却紧紧得抱着堂本光一不让人退出。快感再度不停的袭来，虽然没有前一次强烈，但是有一种奇妙的无法形容的快感，又再失去意识无法自拔，从最深处不断收紧放松，再次到了无法把持的顶点，整个后穴不自主用力狂收紧，在堂本刚射出时堂本光一终于抵在深处同时射出了。

两人抵着双方的额头，堂本光一并没有立刻退出，再度享受一下被那柔软包裹着，多次高潮后的堂本刚累的不能动弹，瘫痪般躺在床上，任由堂本光一抱着自己去清洗，这一刻的他只有一个想法，就是好困阿，好困好困，真的好困阿！ (*′－ ‵ * ) 最后一刹的记忆就是今晚的堂本光一终于再次抱着自己一起入睡了，但是其实他们做了一整晚天都快要亮了，所以秃头大叔今晚还是没有早早入睡，还让自己的恋人累了一整整晚。

 

－終わり－


End file.
